1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to resetable timing devices and more particularly, to an improvement in hourglass construction.
2. Prior Art
Previously, quick reset hourglass timing devices have been known and suggested for use in parking meters and the like. One of the problems with parking meter quick reset hourglasses is that they may be viewed only from two sides and generally must be rotated through 360.degree. to be reset. Another drawback is that their construction is usually complicated.
A less complicated hourglass timing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,099 which has a reset feature, but in which the timing fluid cannot be quickly removed from lower end of the device since upon inversion of the device, the fluid must pass through the very small return hole provided.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hourglass timing device, of simple construction, which may be seen from any direction radially about the apparatus, is quickly resetable at any time during its cycle and in which a large return path is provided for the fluid when the timer is inverted and blocked when the timer is returned to its normal position.